


Realistic

by Aerosol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Oblivious Thor, Possessive Thor, Protective Thor, Sad and Beautiful, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosol/pseuds/Aerosol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„What we have is not for eternity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realistic

„What we have is not for eternity."  
  
  
He says it flippant. Without putting particular resentment or significant misery in his voice.  
  
Sleepily Thor lifts his head, looks at the slim body dwelling next to him.  
The skin is white and shimmering like silk in the in breaking moonlight . Just sporadically the blanket covers the bare flesh. For the roughest part Thor follows his instinct, when he stretches out his arm and pulls the other male to him tightly. As in trance he leans forward and covers the unprotected neck with lazy kisses.  
He's blind in the semi-darkness of the room and in this moment his lips have eyes.  
Tirelessly he lets them slide over the soft, cool skin. They can't get enough.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he blames his brother reproachfully, although he knows way too good it's pure truth. Maybe that's exactly the reason why it hurts so much. Because he refuses to practice acceptance.  
   
Well, he refuses practicing acceptance for his youngest childhood days, but this time it's different. This time it's not just about himself.  
  
He wishes, it'll never be just about himself anymore.  
  
Loki doesn't even make the effort to face him, staring straight into the void.  
  
The room is rarely silent like this. Thor gets uncomfortable.  
  
For he doesn't know what else to do he bombards his brother with numerous caresses again and Loki allows it. But he returns none of them. Thor recognizes and soon he is unable to give another single touch. He stops, is content with burying his nose in the dark ravenhair and inhales the familiar, beguiling smell. It follows no rejoinder either.  
  
Loki acts like a corpse.  
  
Hardening ice stretches in Thor's chest.  
  
"Loki." He doesn't really say the name, he is _cutting it from his lips_.  
  
There's something wistful in it. A pinch of mixed pain, refined with a hint of uncertainty.  
  
At least his counterpart stirs a bit.  
  
"I say it, for you have too much anxiety to say it out loud yourself." he explains and despite the gentleness in his baritone there are thorns behind the syllables pricking in Thor's heart.  
  
"The thing with us…isn't right. It has no future." Loki speaks like an uninvolved. Objectively and without emotions.  
  
 _Cruel_ , Thor thinks. As always.  
  
 _Cruel. And beautiful_.  
  
„How do you know that? Did you go among the Norns? " the God of Thunder growles harsher than he wanted to, inhales deeply and conscientiously. He feels an argument coming. He feels it with every fibre of his body, like the rumble of an approaching storm. The same, distressing discussion they had for centuries now. He cannot stand it. And he is sure that it disgusts Loki as well. Perhaps even more than him. But it doesn't hold him back appealing it again and again. Almost manic. Masochistic.  
  
Unsuccessful. (Because Thor accepts no other result)  
  
Sometimes Thor hates him for it. And then he loves him again. He never stopped loving him and he doesn't plan to either. Loki knows that, calls him an incorrigible and stubborn fool, who doesn't want to learn from his mistakes. Thor doesn't care. If the love for his brother is a mistake, then he isn't interested in correcting it.  
  
"We can't go on this way, Thor. The people draw suspicion. "  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"You know since when."  
  
Loki turns around finally so they're chest to chest. Warm breath strips Thor's face and he thinks he never was happier, although that may be exaggerated. The sallow light from outside is reflected in pale green. Although melancholy nests in there it is nearly peaceful. And in this second he wishes the night never to end.  
  
"No" he says with approaching despite and he glorifies his glance. "I am unknowing. Tell me."  
  
Loki sighs. Annoyed he raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Today…yesterday evening. You shouldn't have beaten Fandral to the ground. There were many furies."  
  
"Celebrations are made for furies." Thor contradicts his brother, but Loki doesn't apply this.  
  
"It was unnecessary and has caused too much attention. And just because he touched my waist. You should learn to restrain yourself. Otherwise the secret is no longer a secret. We'd be damned for eternity."  
  
Involuntary Thor tenses. Ignores the warning deliberately.  
  
„HE should restrain himself." he says antagonistic and his voice is a thunderous waterfall. „The wine loosens his hands. And lets him forget who belongs to whom. "  
  
„I don't belong to you. " Loki replies calmly and it sounds frumpy, as if a mother speaks to her unreasonable child.  
  
Thor snorts. "To whom do you belong then?"  
  
Loki prances with his pale fingers over his suntanned, width chest. A tender feeling, arousing desire.  
  
„To myself. " his brother finally answers dreamily and isn't ashamed. Thor frowns.  
  
"Sounds lonely." he breaths. Loki shrugs weakly.  
  
„That's just how freedom is like. "  
  
Then he digs his nails deeper into Thor's strong flesh. He wants to let go, let go. (But he desperately holds on to him, because even he is devoted to the stolidness of the aesirs.)  
  
"This won't end well." he murmurs and it's a statement, no threat. " **We** won't end well."  
  
"It doesn't have to be good to exist." Thor objects and Loki rolls his eyes.  
  
„You're talking nonsense."  
  
For the god of thunder it is a compliment.  
  
"And you're talking too much." he replies, nestles into the pillows and pulls Loki along. "Let's sleep."  
  
"You can't stand the truth." Loki says.  
  
Thor grinds his jaw.  
  
"What do you know about the truth?" he asks challenging, "For that you love lies far too much. You're not able to be serious."  
  
He knows it sounds ridiculous. He says it nonetheless. To avoid having to remain silent. Loki throws a gaze at him thoughtfully.  
  
"And if I'd say that I love you? ", he finally counters. "In spite of everything? Because of everything? What would you do then?"  
  
Thor has to smile. THAT'S a stupid question. A very, very stupid one.  
  
"Then I'd believe you unconditionally and press my lips against your lips until we both begin to suffocate in our kiss."  
  
For the first time since Thor has awakened from his dawn, Loki smiles. It makes him look more alive. Warm.  
  
"This would be a beautiful death. You could spin legends out of it." he whispers. Thor growls with agreement, and closes his eyes.  
  
"We have to stay realistic, Thor." he can still hear, but it seems far, far away. "Realistic, understand?"  
  
"Yeah…yeah, we have to be. Realistic." Thor mutters without sense, yawns extensively. „I love you", he adds.  
  
Loki only shakes his head.  
  
„You're not listening to me. You never listen." He complains and his voice is almost helpless. Plaintive.  
  
But Thor owes Loki an answer, because he has fallen asleep long ago.

 

One arm possessively wrapped  around his little brother's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Hope you liked the story ^^
> 
> Any comments? I'd really appreciate your Feedback :3


End file.
